


Rainy Day

by NightAshes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Mostly Fluff, pretty chill fic, rainy day fic, slightly melancholic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightAshes/pseuds/NightAshes
Summary: It was raining in the mindpalace. Patton was feeling quite melancholic. Until another side decides to join him.This is for @stop-it-anxiety fall fic contest. I’m gonna be making a bunch of these so I can choose my favorite to submit. Prompt: rain.





	Rainy Day

It was drizzling. The sky covered in darkness as the clouds sprinkled the world with tears. Patton sat beneath it. Face upturned and relaxed as he let everything wash over him. All the emotions built up inside him came pouring out as he sat beneath the dreary sky,   
A weight settled on his shoulders as he was covered in warmth. Looking down, he saw Anxiety’s jacket draped over him. Anxiety sits down wordlessly beside him.

“I have my cat hoodie, you know?” Patton says softly. Staring up at the clouds.

“You weren’t using it.”

“I like to feel the rain on my skin.”

“I don’t want you to get sick.”

“And what about you. “ Patton turns to Virgil. The anxious side is twirling a blade of grass between his fingers, staring blankly ahead.

“I’ll be fine.” He pauses as he watches the clouds begin to darken. “I’m the dark and stormy side after all.”

Patton smiles at him before gently taking a hold of Anxiety’s hand. “Come on, let’s go inside. I’ll make cocoa.”

Virgil finally turns to him, smirking as he does. He unfurls from his seated position helping Patton up with their hands still interlocked.

Together they enter back into the house and the commons. Manifesting their wet clothes back to dry. Patton wordlessly hands Virgil his jacket back as he proceeds to the kitchen. 

Virgil stares out the window, watching the drizzle strengthen into a pour, as Patton sets to work making the cocoa. When he finishes, Patton enters to see Virgil still standing there, lost in thought. 

“Cocoa’s done.” Patton announces as he sits the cups down on the coffee table, before settling onto the couch. Virgil turns to him and manifesting a deep purple blanket he throws it across Patton as he plops down onto the couch beside him. 

“Thanks, Pat.” He says as he picks up his mug, blowing softly into the steaming liquid. “Smells great.”

“I put some peppermint in.” Patton replies as Virgil hums contentedly. 

Patton scooches in close to Virgil. He smiles up at the anxious side as Virgil drapes his arm across him. Patton allows his head to fall against Virgil’s shoulder. 

“Thanks for this, Virgil”

“I didn’t do anything, Pat?” Virgil asks confusion written across his face.

“That’s not true. You’re here.” Patton whispers as his hand grips the soft wool blanket. Today, he had sat in the rain, feeling just about everything. Melancholy had gripped his heart and poured him out into the world, for no particular reason that he could think of. Perhaps the weather had influenced his emotions or perhaps it was something he had been picking up from Thomas. Either way, he had felt the need to heal. To take some time and pause and listen. And now he didn’t have to do that alone.


End file.
